


A New Family

by EducationalBMC



Series: Demigods [25]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Crossroads, Demigod Phil Watson, Demigod Technoblade, Demigod TommyInnit, Gen, New World, Philza is good at accidently adopting children, Portals, Techno teases him for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EducationalBMC/pseuds/EducationalBMC
Summary: On the 18th Tommy stood alongside Philza by the crossroad. Philza hadn’t been in town for more than 20 hours at this point, but he had still insisted on coming when Tommy had explained that he would have to greet a new person to town after school.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Demigods [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179281
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	A New Family

On the 18th Tommy stood alongside Philza by the crossroad. Philza hadn’t been in town for more than 20 hours at this point, but he had still insisted on coming when Tommy had explained that he would have to greet a new person to town after school. 

It was no question who the person who suddenly appeared in front of them was when Philza ran forward and embraced the guy, who seemed mostly confused but a little bit less tense when he was embraced by Philza.

“I thought we’d lost you there Phil” Techno said as the two were released “Wandered home on a bleeding leg, Sir James was annoyed at me and couldn’t understand where you had gone, but neither could I” he continued, and Phil laughed, quickly placing a hand on the leg where Techno had been stabbed the day before, which instantly healed the younger.

“I turned up here” Phil explained, while Tommy watched the two old friends “This boy welcomed me” he then added, and suddenly Tommy had both their eyes on him. Techno looked between the two before once again looking at Phil.

“You adopted a new orphan?” he then asked, almost jokingly “You gotta stop doing this, Sir James is still shocked about being adopted just by looking at you” he continued to tease while Tommy stared and Phil laughed along.

“Welcome to Logstedshire” Tommy said to bring the attention back to the topic he was supposed to talk about “I hope you don’t mind sharing a house with Philza, I didn’t know both of you would arrive at the same time, well almost at least” he added, Techno nodded, patting Phil on the back 

“We’ve lived together for years kid, it won’t be a problem” Philza promised, and Tommy finally understood why that house was so big. It had always been because they were supposed to live together, the two of them. 

After they had managed to get Techno to leave his things at home the two of them took him on a walk around the town. Techno and Tommy fell into a nice bickering while Philza walked a step behind them. Maybe he was good at accidently adopting people. 

When Tommy went to leave after they had shared dinner that night, Philza stopped him outside of the door. 

“If you ever want a place to stay in town, know you are always welcomed here kid” he said, and Tommy nodded. It wasn’t the day or the place, they had only known each other for a day, yet Tommy knew that it certainly was a possibility that this would turn into a home for him one day. He knew how to read what road led to what, and if he knew that deciding to stay with Technoblade and Philza would lead to him having a real family. It just wasn’t time to make that decision just yet.


End file.
